Don't Mess With The Salvatore's
by MJXHNSXN
Summary: The Cullen's leave, Bella goes back to Mystic Falls. What happens when some unexpected visitors show up?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Hey everyone. So this isn't a new story. This is just the improved version of the story "Don't" Mess With The Salvatore's" which I had on my account. I will also finish my other stories that I had on that account on this account. Also if any new readers of mine are wandering, my old account is "MISS JXHNSXN" previously known as "ILoveTwilight14".

* * *

CHAPTER 1

BELLA POV:

My name is Arabella Marie Salvatore Michaelson. NOT, Isabella Swan. To those of you who don't know, i'm actually a vampire, the strong kind. I'm the burn in the sunlight type of vampire, the original kind. Another small fact that you didn't know about me, i'm married, to the first original vampire of our kind. My husband is the strongest being in our world. Alongside me, we are an undefeatable pair. I won't keep you guessing any longer, my husband's name is...Klaus Michaelson. Yes that's right, Klaus, the werewolf/vampire hybrid.

Now, I know you are also wandering why I have 'Salvatore' in the middle of my name. Well that's easy. I'm a Salvatore by blood. I have two younger brothers who go by the names of Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Damon has a terribly bad ass attitude, and Stefan, well i'm sure many of you have heard of him and fear him, because my little brother Stefan, is known as the Ripper of Monterey.

The reason why I have decided to tell you all of this is because the Cullen's have finally left. Although I may miss some of them, I certainly won't miss Alice who I also know as 'The Pixie Bitch', and Edward. They really thought that I didn't that they were cheating together on Jasper and I? Well I never! Anyway, as I was saying, i'm glad that the Cullen's have left, because now I can go back home. Not my home in Forks with Charlie, i'm talking about my real home in Mystic Falls.

I walk back to Charlie's house and find my many a great grandson watching yet another football game. As he looks up and greets me, I tell him i'm leaving. With a sad smile Charlie tells me that he will miss me...well of course, who wouldn't?!

* * *

A/N:

Please review and tell me what you think. Many thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Sorry guys this is just a short chapter. The first two chapters are short but after that they become more lengthy. I hope you like this chapter. Please review.

* * *

PREVIOUSLY...

I walk back to Charlie's house and find my many a great grandson watching yet another football game. As he looks up and greets me, I tell him i'm leaving. With a sad smile Charlie tells me that he will miss me...well of course, who wouldn't?!

CHAPTER 2

BELLA POV:

After what seemed like forever, I finally exited the plane that landed in Mystic Falls. I can't believe that I used to be a human, they are so annoying with their basic little habits. I am so thankful I am no longer human.

Talking about annoying, I wanted to wring the necks of the flight attendants, especially the males. Every chance they got, they came over to my seating area and tried with everything they had, to flirt with me. Honestly, the females were just as bad, glaring and sneering at me. Do they know who I am?!

Grinning in excitement, I walked with a pep in my step. I couldn't wait to surprise my brothers, they are going to be so shocked when they see me. Just wait untill I tell them about the Cullens, they won't be happy at all.

Here I come Mystic Falls, the third Salvatore sibling is back and ready to cause trouble, so be prepared...

* * *

A/N: 

Thanks for reading, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Bit late but Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, hope everyone had an amazing holiday.

* * *

PREVIOUSLY...

Grinning in excitement, I walked with a pep in my step. I couldn't wait to surprise my brothers, they are going to be so shocked when they see me. Just wait until I tell them about the Cullens, they won't be happy at all.

Here I come Mystic Falls, the third Salvatore sibling is back and ready to cause trouble, so be prepared...

CHAPTER 3

BELLA POV:

I was so excited by the time I had arrived at the Salvatore family boarding house that I was literally jumping up and down in my seat. I quickly blocked my thoughts so that my brothers wouldn't know that I was here, I wanted to surprise them. I got out of my car and closed the door as quietly as possible before I made my way up the porch steps. Slowly, I twisted the key in the lock before yanking the door open. 'SURPRISE!' I waited, nothing. Where was everyone?

Sighing in disappointment, I tried to figure out where my brothers would be if they weren't at the boarding house. Then it clicked. A bar. Why didn't I think of that before? Where there is Bourbon, there is Damon! One thing about Damon is that he can drink to save the world.

Not knowing where the nearest bar was, I drove around for a while before I spotted someone. 'Excuse me sir,' I shouted to the man who was on the other side of the road. 'Do you know where the nearest bar is?' Then man looked up in surprise, then a big grin covered his features Ugh, no way.

'Now why would a pretty little thing like you be needing to go to a bar. Bars are for men, why don't you come on home with me?' By now the man was standing next to my car, leaning his head through my window. His breath was fanning my face, and it was repulsive.

'No thank you, where is the bar?'

Before I could even fathom what was happening, the man had grabbed my arm and was trying to squeeze it as hard as he could. 'Come onnnnn. Get out of your car. You know you want me!'

In anger I grabbed the mans collar and pulled him closer to me before smashing his head on the inside roof of my car. Not enough to kill him, but enough to make him feel the pain that he was trying to inflict upon me.

He yelled in agony. I didn't care.

'Now I have asked you nicely, TWICE, for you to give me the directions to the nearest bar but yet still you choose to ignore _me_?! That is not a wise decision, boy. Now if I have to ask you one more time, your head won't be the only thing in pain and, it will hurt ten times worse than what you feel now. Do I make myself clear?'

The man who was clearly struggling to be free from my grasp, didn't answer my question.

Jerking the man a bit, I raised my voice and repeated the question, succeeding in trying to make him fear me.

'Okay, okay. I'm sorry miss. This was a mistake and it will never happen again. The answer to the question you seek is that you need to drive for about 3/4 of a mile on this road, then take a sharp right. There is a bar called 'Mystic Grill' on the left.'

Letting go of the man, I pushed him away from my car before following his directions.

When I had finally arrived at my destination, I looked around, taking in the scenery. I must admit, the place was a lot like Forks in a sense. The same old green and brown scenery, the old, beaten down, rustic cars...

Sighing, I stepped out of my car and made my way into the Grill. Heads were quick to turn my way. I know that you are all wandering why, that's simple. The Bella you knew was just a facade, in fact, I look very much like my brother Damon. I have straight jet black hair which reaches the middle of my back, I have a bit of a fringe as well, and ice blue eyes. I am also quite tall, i'm 5ft'10, not 5ft'4 like Bella was thought to be.

Inside the Grill was packed, for a town so small there certainly was quite a large population. Looking around, I finally found the reason why I came to this town in the first place, my brothers. They were seated around a table with a couple of other people, one of whom looked like a descendant of Emily Bennett. Looking at the group, I thought to myself, seems like I'll just have to surprise them too...

* * *

A/N:

Sorry I took a while to update, but please review I hope you liked this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** :

New chapter hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **BELLA POV:**

I walked over to Damon. So far I had gone unnoticed by the group. Promptly, I sat myself down in Damon's lap, earning myself quite a few surprised glances.

'Why hello.' Voiced Damon. 'I will certainly be taking you home with me tonight.'

It looks like my brother is a player. We can't have that. It won't suffice with me at all. I'm going to have to change that.

'I'm hurt. You don't recognize me Damon? And to think I noticed you as soon as I walked in the door. You think i'm one of your one night stand girls? I'm appalled.' I feigned hurt.

Upon hearing my voice, both of my brothers looked up at me in shock.

'Belli?!' Yelled my youngest brother Stefan.

Jumping out of his seat, he pulled me off Damon's lap and gave me a huge bear hug.

'Why don't we take this to the boarding house? That way we will be free to talk because we will have more privacy. Away from prying eyes. If the rest of your friends want to come, then that is fine with me. Friends of yours are friends of mine.

Jumping out of their seats, the rest of the group followed me outside.

A small crowd was gathered around my car. I cringed, I hope none of their grubby fingers touched it. My car wouldn't be anything special to them if the people of the town owned something other than rusty trucks.

'Move out of my way.' I said to the gathering crowd. 'If I see any handprints on my precious baby, someone is going to die.' My eyes became hard and I glared at everyone who was stood around my car.

Taking my keys out of my bag, I opened the drivers side door. I put my keys into the ignition and revved the engine, getting many lustful glances from the male onlookers.

When I arrived at the boarding house I noticed that I was the first one there. I went inside and sat on the loveseat in the living room, waiting for everyone else to arrive. Around 5 minutes later everyone came through the door. They made themselves comfortable by sitting in the remaining seats.

Other than my brothers who were looking at me in shock, everyone looked at me expectantly. Seems like I have some explaining to do.

'Hello brothers'.

I received a chorus of gasps. 'Brother!'

* * *

 **A/N:**

Please review and tell me what you thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

Chapter 5, i'm so thankful this had already been written otherwise I wouldn't have gotten any sleep last night. Lol. Enjoy.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **Bella POV:**

'Brothers?! Stop lying!' I looked at the Doppleganger of Katerina Petrova. How dare she accuse me of being a liar! I had to bite my tongue because this girl had a relationship with my brothers. I didn't want to mess up any chances that I had to get closer to them. I knew this was not Katherine because Katherine is a vampire and, Katherine is a bitch unlike the doppleganger. 'Stop lying. Who do you think you are? Damon and Stefan aren't your brothers. You know what, I bet you are one of Damons long lost flings. Why are you still trying to be with him when it's clear he doesn't want you? If he did you would have been sat in the bar with us earlier tonight.'

Ooh, I guess I was wrong about her. I'm going to her fun messing with her indeed.

'Well it seems as though my brothers have chosen not to speak about me, i'm hurt.'

The doppleganger just scoffed and rolled her eyes, wrapping herself around my brother Stefan. Ahh I see what is going on.

'This one is a right bitch isn't she? I guess it runs in the blood, but, if I must say so myself, she is far worse than Katherine. And by the way Stefan, this girl isn't your mate so I would advise you all to stop the crap with Klaus because I would be very upset if he got hurt over her. '

'Erm, excuse me. You have no right barging in here like you own the place and telling people that. Stefan is my mate, I don't care what you have to say.'

'Elena be quiet.' Ah so that was her name. I'm not sure if I should use it though, I've become quite attached to the term doppleganger. 'You know once upon a time I did use to like you, but then you just started using everyone for your own selfish needs. You have no right to call yourself a friend. And you know what Elena, you are stupid. I can clearly see that this girl is related to Damon and Stefan. She has Damons eyes, his hair, his smirk. Everything. I am no longer helping you with this situation you found yourself in because it's your own damn fault. Figure it out yourself!'

Ooh I like this girl, I think we will become great friends.

'I like you, you've got spunk. What's your name?'

'Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett.'

Fireworks went off in my head. This was the descendant of Emily Bennett. I can't believe i'm only just noticing now, but they look exactly the same.

'Anyways,' I continued, 'we have veered off topic some. The reason why we are here is so that I can tell you all my story if no-one seems to mind other than Elena.'

'No not at all.' Came the chorus of voices.

'Well where do I start. Okay so, my brothers and I lived here many decades ago. We had been a happy family, life was great until we met a young girl who went by the name of Katherine, your ancestor Elena. She had claimed to love Damon, but then she went and stabbed him in the back by cheating with Stefan. At the time I didn't know that Katherine was a Vampire and that she had compelled my brothers to make them fall in love with her. They were so far under her trance that they forgot about me, their sister. And of course we know the part when Katherine forced Damon and Stefan to drink her blood so that they could eventually become vampires. Katherine was selfish just like Elena, she didn't just want one of my brothers, she wanted both of them, and she wanted them forever. My story is slightly different though. In my story, not long after my brothers had disappeared I had met a man. We were both instantly attracted to each other and we quickly fell in love. He courted me for a while, and when he proposed to me, it was the best moment of my life. I accepted. One thing about this man that you didn't know was that he was also a vampire, and the reason why I am also one today was because I wanted this man to change me if we planned on being together. He agreed.'

'And who might your dear spouse be...?' Came the sarcastic voice of Elena.

'That would be me.' Said a very familiar voice.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Please review i'd love to know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

Ooh another chapter so soon! Aren't you lucky?

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **Bella POV:**

All heads turned, shocked at his sudden appearance. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there, standing in the doorway, was my Klaus. But, it's about damn time because it's been years since i've last seen him. Two halves to a whole can finally be reunited.

'Baby?!' I half screamed, half whispered. I ran over to him, no longer able to contain my excitement, and hugged him. Patiently I waited for him to hug me back, but it never happened. I wander why.

'What's wrong?'

'Well. It seems as though two idiots who go by the names of Damon and Stefan have been trying to flirt with my wife. I am not happy about it at all.' Turning to face my brothers, he said, 'You know, that wasn't a wise decision on your part, do you know how easily I can get rid of you just because you upset me?'

I had to hold in a snicker.

'And, the doppleganger.' Klaus whispered. 'Don't get me started on her because it won't end well. She has the audacity to be rude to my wife?! How dare she test my patience. You know what, why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't just destroy every single one of you right this second!'

'Well, Klaus my boy, you can't kill Stefan and I because we mean to much to Bella right here, although, I'm not opposed to the idea of you killing Elena. In fact, it's not a bad idea at all.'

I decided to intervene before Klaus got angry.

'Honey. That will never happen.'

'And why not? Your siding with those two over me?!'

'I'm not choosing sides with anyone. I'm simply trying to make sure that nobody gets hurt over stupid fights. These two douche bags right here who are supposedly "flirting" with me, are my biological brothers. I would be very upset if you killed them but...like Damon said, we can afford to get rid of Elena. She is one rotten egg that we don't need. But Stefan might mind actually because he thinks that doppelganger number two right here is his so-called mate.'

When I looked at my love, he seemed to be deep in thought.

'Well...I suppose that changes things. Your telling me that the brothers whom you always speak so highly of, are Damon and Stefan?! Well I never. I'm also guessing now that we are supposed to be one big happy family that we need to bring this doppleganger situation to an end. We could also work around our past disagreements and try to be friends I guess. Do we have a deal?'

'Deal.' Responded my brothers at once.

'Wait, said Elena, 'Your telling me that Klaus, Klaus Michaelson, Klaus the hybrid, Klaus is your husband? This Klaus who has been trying to kill me? What a two-faced liar.'

In less than a second, my dear husband had grabbed Elena by the throat and was holding her aginst the wall in the far corner of the room as she struggled for breath.

'If you EVER speak like that about my wife again, I will NOT hesitate to kill you. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!'

I couldn't help but smile at the scene before me. What a loving family I have.

'Well now that introductories are over we need to talk about what is going to happen now that I am going to be permanently living in Mystic Falls. I think I would like to attend school with you Stefan. Don't think you have gotten out of this Damon because you will be attending too, as the new history teacher.'

Damon groaned.

'Don't try to argue with me. We don't want a repeat of last time do we?'

'No.' Said Damon's scared voice.

'What happened last time?' Asked Bonnie.

I just laughed. This shall be fun.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Please review and tell me what you thought. I hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. Honestly, I know what I needed to write but I couldn't be bothered because I was tired. So anyways, now that I am ready, here is your chapter 7. It's not too eventful but it ties in with later chapters.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **BELLA POV:**

It has been three days since I have arrived in Mystic Falls and oh what a glorious three days it has been. In the time that I have been here I have reunited with my brothers and my husband. Also, surprisingly, Elena has become a little less annoying. Maybe Klaus might not kill her, that would be a nice treat on her part.

I had woken up this morning to the God awful ringing on an alarm clock. Probably Stefans. Not at all impressed with the start to this morning, I checked the time. The numbers on my phone read 7:00. I guess that means I should start getting ready for my first day of school.

I grabbed a towel, underwear and a fresh change of clothes. I smiled slightly because a nice long shower would surely relax my stiff bones.

After showering, I dried myself off and put on my underwear. I put on my black skinny ripped jeans and a midnight blue body hugging top. To top off my outfit, I put on a pair of black peep-toe heels. I chose a pair of large sliver hoop earrings, a silver diamond necklace, my wedding ring of course, some gold and silver bracelets and finally my lip, nose and bellybutton piercings. They were silver with tiny blue diamonds.

Next I did my makeup. I had Smokey eyes with some eyeliner and mascara which was black. I liked this look, it made my eyes stand out. I painted my lips burgundy and added a slight shade of red to my cheeks. My hair was up in a ponytail which had been curled slightly and I had a fringe.

Finally I grabbed my black Louis Vuitton black handbag and the keys to my precious car before checking on my three very lazy boys who had barely just finished getting dressed.

Pushing the three grumbling fully grown men out of the house, I shoved them into my car before starting the engine and speeding off towards Mystic Falls High School.

* * *

When we finally arrived all eyes were trained in our direction, of course, why wouldn't they be? Exiting the car, we made our way to the student office. I noticed we earned many lustful glances on our way to pick up our schedules.

Damon had wandered off in another direction, probably to go and collect his teaching essentials. I felt sorry for the poor children, I doubted that they would learn anything with Damon as their teacher.

After receiving our timetables I checked to see what lesson I had first:

Class: History

Teacher: Damon Salvatore

I sighed. This was just my luck.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Thank you for the reviews from my previous chapter, bar one. They are the best gift a writer can receive.

 **PS:** Please review. Lol


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

New chapter. Thank you for the reviews. Please enjoy!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **BELLA POV:**

I slowly walked to my first class, far from pleased about the fact that my _brother_ was my teacher. I mean, why me? What have I done to deserve such torture. Will someone _please_ inform me!

I wander what Damon has planned for his first lesson, although it will be torture, I am also sure that it will be interesting, that, I don't doubt.

By the time I had made it to the classroom, the seats in the back were all occupied. Sadly, this meant that there were only a few seats left, which happened to be right up front. Lucky me! I sighed and went to sit down.

As I did, I could feel the stares of the many curious onlookers boreing into my back. For goodness sake, just take a picture, it will certainly last longer.

I decided not to take out my books or my pens, there was hardly anything important that Damon could teach me that I didn't already know.

Just then my Brother walked into the classroom.

'Good morning gremlins, I am your new history teacher, as you can see. Unfortunately your old teacher packed in, if you know what I mean, poor soul. Clearly history is my favourite topic, otherwise I wouldn't be here. You have a lot to learn, I only need to look at you to know that, you uncultured swine. Oi you, you in the back sit down sit down, I can't believe this, I'm late to my own class and you still aren't ready for me to begin, Jesus Christ!'

I decided to tune out, having had enough already.

'Oh my gosh. Look at him, I don't care that he is our teacher Sally, I have to have him, he's mine...'

Er okay a bit weird.

'Who does he think he is, walking in here like he owns the place. The girls are ours but all of their attention is on him. I hate him...'

'Sir...'

'Damon, call me Damon my dear boy. We don't have time for that Sir or business. How old do I look? 145?!' He snorted. Pig.

'Erm, Damon. As a teacher you aren't allowed to call us names.'

'For goodness sake. I don't care. It wasn't even my idea to be here, it was my sisters. In fact why don't I bring her up here so she can Introduce herself? Arabella?' He pointedly looked at me.

'Fuck you.' I whispered before and getting up and walking to the front to stand next to my brother. He just laughed.

'Well I don't know what you expect me to say. My name is Arabella Salvatore. This is my older brother Damon, I just moved here from a town called Forks in Washington. I'm 17. And my brother Stefan is the same age as me.'

With that I went back to my seat, annoyed at my brother for making me have to do that.

'Okay. Well that's enough of that, let's begin class shall we? How many of you know about Bourbon?'

A few students raised their hands.

'Isn't that an alcoholic drink?' Shouted somebody in the back.

'How right you are. And do you have anything that you can tell me about it?' No response.

'Do you know _anything_ at all?!'

My brother sighed.

'Fine open your books and write down what I say. Bourbon is a drink that was first created around the 1820's. It is America's only native spirit. Kentucky is its birthplace. There are 68 distilleries in the United States and this is something that everyone should know, whether you drink Bourbon or not, it tastes better once it has been preserved for 23 years. Now I think that's enough for today. I have some drinks for you all, drink as much as you like and have a great day,' Damon said pulling out a glass, 'class dismissed.'

* * *

 **A/N:**

Well that's my latest chapter i'd love to know what you thought. Until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

Hey my lovely readers thank you for the latest reviews. I am glad to know you are enjoying my story. Loads of chapters still need to be written and I can safely say there are lots of twists and turns for you. Lol. This chapter is a bit short but it is the lead up to the next chapter.

Anyways enjoy!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **BELLA POV**

It has been a week since I first attended Mystic Forks High School. Unfortunately, just like it Forks, all eyes were on me. To them I was still the new student. More like a shiny new toy. Luckily for me I had heard that we were going to be getting some new students today. I had been listening to the thoughts of the students and they seemed to be very excited. From what I can gather, there will be five new students. Of course, all the attention will be on them now because five people joining a school at once is a lot!

Just then I was interrupted from my musings.

'Hi Arabella, so like have you heard about the new kids in town? Your like so lucky cause' your not the new kid anymore, like wow. I've heard from others that the new kids are like really beautiful, like I'm so jealous. Actually, what am I saying lol, I'm bloody beautiful like you would have to be crazy if you don't envy like something about me. I'm blonde and like I'm also sexy, like who wouldn't want to be me?! Anyways, I heard from a friend that there are going to be like two girls and three guys. I'm so excited cause' like I know the guys are going to be like all over me!

I turned to face the annoying girl who was talking to me. She reminded me of Jessica and Lauren from Forks, all she needed was a piece of chewing-gum and then nobody will ever be able to tell if it is them or not.

I decided that I would have some fun and mock the girl. I mean, who says 'like' so many times?

'Whatever lippy, who cares. Like what do you think is going to happen like when none of them even think to like look back at your like ugly behind. I suggest you apologize for speaking to me in such a rude manner, or very soon some unexpected events that you do not want occurring will be taking place.'

The girl looked at me. She was obviously shocked that I had said something back to her. Who does she think she is? The Queen?

'So….sor…sorry Arabella.' The girl stuttered, afraid of me. She voiced her apology and scuttled away like an insect. That's right don't mess with me because if you mess with the bull, you get the horns.

As I walked into my first class of the day, I paused at the door. Before me was the most shocking thing I had ever seen in my entire undead life. There in the seat beside mine was….

* * *

 **A/N:**

'Oh my Gosh. She gave us a cliff-hanger…..!'

I know I'm mean. Don't worry the next chapter will be up soon.

 **A little challenge to keep you on your feet:**

 **1)** What do you think is in the seat beside Bella's? What do you think will happen in the next chapter?

 **2)** My most favorite idea/review will gain recognition in the next chapter.

Until next time.


	10. Chapter 10

**A** **/N:**

Hello my lovelies i'm back. Thank you for being so patient with me i've been really busy and haven't had the chance to update but I will be completing this story. Loads of chapters are still awaiting so I hope you are enjoying this read so far.

Also, a bit later on in this Chapter, Spanish is used. Since I don't speak Spanish and I didn't know anyone who could help me I had to resort to google translate unfortunately so I apologize in advance for any mistakes that I have made.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **BELLA POV**

Rosalie Hale. I couldn't believe my eyes. Rosalie Motherfucking Hale sat in the seat, which was usually unoccupied, beside mine. I walked slowly and with caution towards my seat. Rosalie had never liked me. Maybe that's why she's here, she probably has a knife and is willing to stab me right now. Well…..maybe not that, but you catch my drift. Sighing, I pulled out my chair and took a seat only slightly glancing at Rosalie. My heart was beating so fast, but knowing Rosalie, she might not even suspect anything. She probably thinks I'm just another human who is envious of her undeniable beauty.

Why is she here?...WAIT A SECOND! I've just thought of something. If Rosalie is here, does that mean that the others are here too? If so then I'm in for a treat. I was now sitting upright in my seat writhing in anticipation for the moment when I could finally wring their necks in and burn them all to a crisp. The sweet revenge. I started to grin. If someone had been looking at me, they might have thought that I was a psychopath in that moment, but do you know what, I don't care. I could't wait to see Edward, to make him suffer like he thought that I would. You know what, I might even trash his precious Volvo before I kill him.

My thoughts were just interrupted by Rosalie. I was annoyed because I was enjoying coming up with my plan.

"Hi. I'm Rosalie, I'm new here. What's your name? Sorry if I'm interrupting you it's just that I don't know anybody here and you seem nice!" She hesitated. "Or am I wrong?"

For a second I was just going to ignore her, but then I had another great thought. I could use this to my advantage. I could use her to get through to the others, especially Edward. When I'm done with him, he'll be wishing he had never been born, never mind being turned into a Vampire.

"Hi Rosalie, I love your name it really suits you. Did you know that in French it means Rose? My name is Arabella, it's very nice to meet you." I smiled at her. I didn't mention that my Sir name was Salvatore for obvious reasons. It would cause quite the uproar throughout the school. "I hope you aren't finding it too hard to fit in because I know from experience that people in this school can be really annoying sometimes."

"I know exactly what you mean. I haven't even been here a day and crazy rumors about my family and I have been going around, and to be honest, they are getting on my last nerve but I guess those are the perks of being the new kids in school huh." She sighed.

I fake smiled at her, trying to hide the fact that I wasn't really interested in what she had to say. To be honest, I couldn't give a flying fuck about the words that were coming out of her mouth, but I had to tolerate it if I wanted to get my revenge.

The bell rang then, breaking me from my reverie. I began to pack my things away.

"So, what class do you have next Arabella?" She smiled

I turned to Rosalie. "I have Spanish." She looked crestfallen.

"Oh I was hoping we could have another class together. Well. I guess I'll see you around."

* * *

I slowed my pace to something that you couldn't even call walking because I decided that I didn't want to be early to my next class. As I loitered in the corridor, I thought to myself that I would need to have a talk with my brothers and everyone else and tell them why the Cullen's are back. We also need to figure out what we should do. But, this is a conversation that needs to be had later, because right now I am standing at the door to my class. I was 10 minutes late.

"Señorita, ¿quién es usted y por qué cree que es aceptable presentarse a mi clase tan tarde? Me gustaría una disculpa y creo que puedes compensar tu tardanza teniendo una detención después de la escuela conmigo. Ahora, por favor tome asiento."

 **ENGLISH - "Miss, who are you and why do you think that it is acceptable to show up to my class so late? I would like an apology and I think that you can make up for your tardiness by having afterschool detention with me. Now, please take a seat."**

Great. Just great. First the Cullen's show up and now I have afterschool detention which isn't worth being 10 minutes late. I did as I was told because there was no need to worsen an already bad situation by doing anything irrational. Also, I needed to get home because I had things to do.

Just as the teacher was about to begin his class, the door swung open, and in all his glory stood none other than Emmett Cullen.

Could this day get any better, I thought sarcastically.

"¡Oh por el amor de Dios! Ahora quien eres Si se supone que debes estar en mi clase, entonces estás en tantos problemas, ¡acabo de regañar a alguien! Pero no importa. No creo haberte visto antes, así que debes ser uno de los niños nuevos. Lo dejaré pasar hoy. Pero si esto sucede nuevamente, USTED estará en problema. Ahora, en español, cuéntanos sobre ti."

 **ENGLISH - "Oh for the love of God! Now who are you? If you are supposed to be in my class then you are in so much trouble, I've just told someone off! But, nevermind. I don't think I've seen you before so you must be one of the new kids. I will let it slide today. But if this happens again you WILL be in trouble. Now, in Spanish, tell us about yourself."**

Emmett told us the usual stuff. He said that the blonde girl, AKA, Rosalie, was his girlfriend and that the male population of this school need to back off because she is his. Wow, possessive much Emmett? He also said that he was here with the rest of his family, including his mum and dad, Carlisle and Esme. And that was about it.

The bell rang, signalling that it was the end of the lesson. I once again packed up my things and headed to my next class.

* * *

 **A/N:**

I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. I am so sorry that you had to wait so long. I've written the next chapter already so I can post that too if you would like.


End file.
